


What Are You Waiting For?

by dear_reader



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, my boys - Freeform, pandemonium fun, with some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_reader/pseuds/dear_reader
Summary: Magnus decides that it's time for Alec to experience Pandemonium.





	What Are You Waiting For?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's another fic, y'all. And we all know which picture inspired this. So go ahead and enjoy. Or don't, it's up to you.

“You have no power over me.” Alec stepped behind the sofa, pillow in his hand.

Magnus’s cat eyes darkened and he held his hands out. 

“You sure about that?”

“Magnus, no!”

Within an instant, Magnus jumped onto the sofa and over the back, stepping before Alec and making to tickle him. Alec was quick to act and darted out of the way, throwing the pillow behind him as he did so.

“Oh, come on Alexander. Don’t be like that.”

Magnus smirked and chased after Alec, attempting to find him wherever he had run off to. He had been quietly searching the loft with cat-like precision for roughly 5 minutes before he decided to look in their bedroom again. 

“Alexander! Come out, come out wherever you are.” Magnus sing-songed his way through their bedroom before he saw a shadow move ever so slightly under his wardrobe door. 

Magnus smiled to himself and crept up to the door, before reaching for the handles and throwing it open. 

“Found you!”

Alec physically jumped in shock, already having forgotten why he was hiding in the first place.

“You scared me!”

Magnus laughed and crouched down in front of the younger man.

“Well, I am naturally terrifying.” 

Alec pouted and made grabby hands towards Magnus. The older man took them and pulled the younger boy into his arms. 

“Talk about coming out of the closet, darling.”

At that, Alec cracked a small, hidden smile and softly knocked Magnus’s shoulder, rolling his eyes. 

“Speaking of the closet, have you decided what you’re wearing out tonight?” 

Alec slipped out of his arms and sat down on the edge of their bed. Magnus could tell that he still felt a little uncomfortable about the whole ‘going out’ thing. But Magnus had assured him that he would be there and that no one would put him in a position he didn’t want to be in. 

“We don’t have to go if you don’t want to, Alexander. We can order in and watch movies, if you’d prefer.”

Magnus sat next to him and smiled when Alec took his hand into his. 

“No…I want to. I do, really. I’m just…nervous is all.”

Magnus kissed his cheek and smiled fondly at the younger man.

“I’ll help you, darling. Do you trust me?”

Alec smiled at his boyfriend.   
“Of course. Always.”

“Right then! I’ll pick you out a few things you can try on and let me know which you like best. I’ll be in the bathroom getting ready, feel free to come through whenever.”

With a swish of his hand and a kiss for his boyfriend, Magnus laid out some clothes for Alec before disappearing into their ensuite.

“Right..”

Alec looked down at the clothes and got to work.

 

*****

 

After trying on each item, Alec settled on a ripped pair of tight black jeans and a tight black shirt that, in the right light, seemed to glitter. Happy with his choice, Alec made his way into their bathroom, determined to show Magnus his new look.

“Hey Magnus, I think I decided on -“

Alec stopped in his tracks, jaw practically hanging open. Before him stood Magnus, in all his glory. He too was wearing tight black jeans that revealed a little more than Alec’s did. Above that, he was wearing a deep purple shirt with hints of gold within it, cut down the chest to show his necklaces. But what really took Alec’s breath away was Magnus’s hair. The older man had styled it so it was cut short at the sides, leaving the Warlock’s luscious, raven hair spiked on top. Alec could barely compute all of his thoughts before he heard his name being called.

“Alexander?”

Alec merely closed his mouth and swallowed.

“What? Cat your tongue?” 

Magnus smirked, cat eyes glistening, and Alec watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down.

“I - just -umm, you look - you - you’re, uh -“

At that, Magnus laughed aloud and walked towards his boyfriend. 

“Thank you, darling…I think.”

Alec coughed and adjusted his stance, determined to get this right. 

“You look beautiful, Magnus.”

He was rewarded with a kiss and Magnus’s hands travelling down his body.

“Thank you, my love. As do you. Quite handsome, may I say. Excellent choice.”

Alec flushed and fiddled with the hem of his shirt, Magnus’s gaze heavy on him.

“I won’t be a minute, Alexander. Just a few more touch ups.”

Alec nodded quietly and watched as Magnus made his way back to the mirror, finishing up his makeup. Alec had never thought much about it; makeup, that is. He always thought Magnus looked gorgeous with it on, and found it fascinating that he could apply it with such ease and precision. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t realised that Magnus had been watching him, noticing his intense interest in the process. 

“Care to try?” Magnus offered hesitantly. He would die to see Alec in makeup, but he didn't want to push the younger man. 

“Would…would that be okay?”

Alec hesitated but stepped forward when Magnus assured him that it was more than okay. 

“So, what do you want?”

Alec thought about it and tried to think about what he liked on Magnus that he could wear on himself. 

“Um, maybe the black stuff that you wear under your eyes? I like it on you and like how it brings out your eyes, so maybe that? If that’s - if that’s okay with you.”

“I was about to say the same myself. I think you’ll look ravishing, darling. And of course it’s okay with me. Anything for you.”

Magnus dropped a kiss to his nose and started on Alec’s eyes.

About five minutes later, Magnus looked up and motioned for Alec to turn around in the mirror. 

“What do you think?”

Alec looked at himself and saw a different person. He felt confident, like nothing would phase him. But taking a longer look, he realised that he could feel like this everyday. He was happy that the makeup allowed for him to see this. 

“Magnus - I”

“You don’t like it, do you? It’s too much. I’m sorry. I can take it off if you like.”

Magnus searched for some remover but Alec grabbed his hand to stop him. 

“Magnus, stop. I don’t want to take it off. I, I love it. Really, I do. Thank you for doing this for me.”

Magnus simply smiled and kissed his forehead. 

“You’re welcome, Alexander.” 

And then he smirked. 

“One last thing!”

Magnus snapped his fingers and gave Alec’s hair some volume, making him look as though he’d just gotten out of bed. And not from sleeping. 

Alec grinned and rolled his eyes at Magnus. 

“Come on, are you ready?”

“If you are, my love.”

Alec grabbed a jacket and pulled Magnus after him, laughing when Magnus called out:

“Watch out, Pandemonium, my boyfriend and I are about to bring the house down.”

 

*****

It had taken Alec about half an hour and two rather strong cocktails for Magnus to get him onto the dance floor. But once he was there, he loved it. So much that he was happy for Magnus to leave him there whist he went to buy them some drinks.

It was quite a busy night, so Alec wasn’t surprised that it was taking Magnus so long to get them drinks. But as the next five minutes passed, he was tired of dancing alone, and looked around in search of his boyfriend. 

 

*****

Magnus had been waiting at the bar for about 5 minutes when a young girl took his order. He smiled and pushed some cash across the bar, leaving her a rather large tip. 

As he slid his hand back into his pocket, he felt a hand slide down his shoulder. Assuming it was Alec, he turned around smiling. However, he was met with a young faerie man. The man was wearing a tight top, see-through with nothing underneath and tight leather pants. 

“Well, hello there. My name’s Eric. It’s a pleasure,”

Magnus immediately felt uncomfortable and his face showed it.

“I’m sure it is.”

When he didn’t proceed with further conversation, Eric got closer to him at the bar and leant around him.

“What’s your name then, handsome?”

Magnus shifted out of his presence, only to find himself encompassed again by the taller man. 

“If it’s all the same to you, I think I’ll pass.”

It turns out that wasn’t the answer he was looking for.

“Now, now. I think you should think about that answer again..”

 

*****

When Alec spotted Magnus, his shoulders immediately tensed and he felt a wash of jealousy and protectiveness swim over him.

He made a B-line for the bar in search of Magnus. As he got closer, he could hear the tail end of their conversation.

“Now, now. I think you should think about that answer again..”

Alec could see Magnus shrink away, something which was very unlike him, and he decided to act. He threw his hand onto the faerie’s shoulder and pulled him back.

“Excuse me, can I help you?”

The faerie looked taken aback and pushed Alec’s shoulder.

“Who the hell do you think you are?”

“I’m his boyfriend. And if you have any sense in you, not that it seems you do, you should leave. Now.”

The faerie looked Alec up and down and threw his head back, pushing past the Shadowhunter’s shoulder as he went. 

Alec’s attention immediately zeroed in on Magnus.

“Magnus, are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

Magnus let out a deep breath and closed his eyes before looking up at his boyfriend. 

“Yes, I mean no, he didn’t hurt me and yes, I’m okay. You got here just in time, things could’ve ended a lot differently. Word of advice, never get involved with a faerie.”

Alec stroked his hand down Magnus’s back before leaning in to kiss him.

“What do you say we go home? I think we’ve both had enough excitement for tonight.”

Magnus stood slowly and took Alec’s hand in his. 

“That would be lovely, thank you darling. I’m sorry for ruining the night.”

“Don’t be silly, Magnus. I’ve had the best night. Thank you for bringing me out.”

He kissed the back of their intertwined hands and smirked before leaning down to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear.

“Besides, I’ve been wanting to get you alone ever since we left the loft.”

Magnus laughed and pulled Alec after him, directing the two out of Pandemonium and creating a portal back to the loft. He stood before the shimmering light, his eyes darkening and his hand beckoning. 

“Come on then, what are you waiting for?”


End file.
